


Forgotten

by Llyod5423



Series: Aphmau Pdh Adventures. [1]
Category: Mystreet Phoinex drop high (Aphmau)
Genre: MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyod5423/pseuds/Llyod5423
Summary: When Ein uses a mix of special flowers to make everyone forget Aphmau. It is up to her and her friends to make everyone remember her but when Ein kills Aaron can she get  him bak by falling in love with Ein but she is not that sure she can do it. Join Aphmau and friends in this Romantic musical story.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Ein/Aphmau, Garroth/Lucinda, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Noi/MacNchesse, Travis/Katelyn
Series: Aphmau Pdh Adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188839
Kudos: 2





	1. Removed

Ein: Hello.  
Aphmau: What are you doing here.  
Ein: Just wanted to give you drinks.  
Aaron: Like we trust you.  
Pierce: Ooh Drinks.  
Noi: Shut up Pierce.  
Aphmau & Zane: You poisined me with "drinks".  
MacNchesse: Mabye we can forgive him.  
Laurence: No way.  
Garroth: If you think we will that is crazy.  
Travis: Hey guys.  
Aphmau: Hey "Not alone buddy".  
Travis: Why did that sound sacarstic.  
Aaron: Ein...  
Travis: Ein, what is he doing here  
Travis: My best friend what are you doing here.  
Aphmau: Guys! Guysssssssssssssssssssss!  
Aphmau: What happened?  
Aaron: Hey you must be new to the town.  
Aphmau: What do you mean?  
Aaron: What's your name?  
Aphmau: A..Aaron it's me.  
Aaron: Sorry I don't know you bye.  
Laurence: Aphmau, there you are.  
Garroth: Why are you crying.  
Aphmau:Avoiding this disaster seemed impossible  
My heart is beating faster, fast as it can go  
'Cause I'm overthinking every word  
That was never said or heard  
Laurence: Happy ever after?  
Aphmau:I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win  
Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible?  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?  
Tangled up and tongue-tied, what have I become?  
Always got you on my mind, you got me feeling dumb  
And I'm tripping over my own feet  
And I'm mad you got the best of me  
Falling for you slowly from a distance  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win  
Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible?  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win  
Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible? (Yeah, yeah)  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?


	2. Mess

Aphmau THOUGHTS : Why do I fell so down.  
Garroth: Aphmau you in there?  
Laurence: She must be thinking.  
Aaron: Hey , My name is...  
Lucinda: Aaron, Hey guys.  
Aphmau: Everything's been so messed up here lately  
Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby  
Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me  
He don't love me, he don't love me  
But that's okay  
'Cause I love me, yeah, I love me  
Yeah, I love me  
Yeah, I love myself anyway  
Hey  
Garroth: Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
Aphmau:That's what my therapists say  
Laurence:Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
Aphmau:I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
Lucinda: Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Aphmau:Nobody shows up unless I'm paying  
Have a drink on me cheers to the failing  
Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me  
He don't love me, he don't love me  
But that's okay  
'Cause I love me, yeah, I love me  
Yeah, I love me  
Yeah, I love myself anyway  
Hey  
Aaron: Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
Aphmau: That's what my therapists say  
Lucinda:Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
Aphmau:I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
Garroth:Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Aaron: Everything's gonna be alright, alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine, just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
Aphmau: I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new (yeah)  
All: Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah, ooh, ah, ooh, ah  
Aaron: A..Aphmau.  
Aphmau: Aaron?!  
Lucinda: Young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda: Wow Llyod,you just couldn't stop them from singing.  
> Me: Of course,It is a musical book.  
> Lucinda: Don't forget to read Beginning of Love.  
> Me: Hey that's my line.  
> Lucinda: HaHa, bye


	3. Faster Car

Aphmau: You didn't remember me.  
( Aphmau predicts season 6)  
Aaron: So funny right ?  
Katelyn: Guys, Hey!  
Aph: Kate!  
Kate: Aph!  
Kate: Luc!  
Kate: Gar!  
Aaron: Wow!  
Kate: Aar!  
Kate:Laur!  
Kate: (Smiles brightly)  
Aph: Cover your ears!  
Kate: (Screams at top of lungs)  
Aar: I've been feeling so small  
Watch the clock ticking off the wall  
But tonight I'm letting it go  
Spend my coin for show  
Aph:I'm gonna be myself  
Or I could be someone else  
No one's stopping me now  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
I just wanna feel alive  
It's just what I do when I'm out so  
Aar: Try not to hold me down  
Feel alive, when I'm in this town  
Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna drive a faster car  
Nothing can break me  
No no, nothing can break me  
Aph:Try not to hold me down  
Feel alive, when I'm in this town  
Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna take a trip to Mars  
Nothing can break me, no, no  
Nothing can break me  
Kate:Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna drive a faster car  
Aar:I'm gonna be myself  
I'm gonna be someone else  
I'm gonna be myself  
I'm gonna be someone else  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
Aph:I'm gonna be myself  
I'm gonna be someone else  
I'm gonna be myself  
I'm gonna be someone else  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
I'm gonna skip my breaks  
I'm gonna make mistakes  
All:Try not to hold me down  
Feel alive, when I'm in this town  
Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna drive a faster car  
Nothing can break me, no, no  
Nothing can break me  
Try not to hold me down  
Feel alive, when I'm in this town  
Look at those beautiful stars  
I wanna take a trip to Mars  
Nothing can break me, no, no  
Nothing can break me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam, Whatcha up to yes ther is no funny dialouge between me and my characters,JK  
> Aph: What do you mean by I predicted sesaon 6  
> Me: Nothing.  
> Aph📖  
> Aph: Knew it.  
> Aph: How dare  
> Me: Removes her from book.  
> ME: Bye fam


End file.
